


check out the fireworks

by LuckyGirl17



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Threesomes, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/pseuds/LuckyGirl17
Summary: “So let me get this right, you want me and Vanessa-”
“Yes,” Usnavi blurted out, interrupting. When Benny raised his eyebrows at him, he whispered, “Sorry. Continue.”
Laughter tinged Benny voice as he did, obviously amused at how enthusiastic Usnavi’s interjection had been. “You want me and Vanessa to fuck you together?” 
“She already said yes,” he said, in lieu of an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetrashofsomanythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashofsomanythings/gifts).



Usnavi fought a blush as he made his request, forcing himself to look Benny in the eye, to look sure of what he wanted. Because he wanted this. Had been thinking about it for weeks before he had gathered up the courage to ask for it. It took effort to hold himself still, to not let his nervousness show.

Benny, for his part, had a considering look on his face, eyes dragging down Usnavi’s body. He didn’t know what he was looking for, or whether he found it, when he began to speak.

“So let me get this right, you want me and Vanessa-”

“Yes,” Usnavi blurted out, interrupting. When Benny raised his eyebrows at him, he whispered, “Sorry. Continue.”

Laughter tinged Benny voice as he did, obviously amused at how enthusiastic Usnavi’s interjection had been. “You want me and Vanessa to fuck you  _ together _ ?” 

“She already said yes,” he said, in lieu of an answer.

“Of course she did.” Affection was obvious in Benny’s voice, as though he expected nothing else of her and loved her for that very reason. He paused and hummed, considering again, before nodding slowly. “Sounds good to me, little homie. But if you ever need to stop, tap out. That’s an order.”

Usnavi nodded as well, quick and excited, a wide smile spreading over his face. He lifted himself up onto his tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Benny’s cheek.

* * *

 

After that, thoughts of it consumed Usnavi’s mind. Both Vanessa and Benny were on board. Instead of being a far off fantasy, it was tangible possibility. More than that. It  _ would _ happen. Was going to happen sooner or later. Every time they went to bed together, part of Usnavi expected it to happen. The anticipation was slowly driving him insane.

The tinkling of the bell indicating that a customer had walked in distracted him from his thoughts. He fell into the routine of the day; familiar faces, memorized orders. Still the itch under his skin stayed. 

_ Soon. _

He trudged up the stairs to the apartment they shared, a little sore from a long shift at the bodega. Both Benny and Vanessa were sitting on the couch; they looked up at him in unison when he arrived and a shiver ran down his spine at the looks on their faces. Not soon.

_ Tonight. _

* * *

 

Benny’s hands deftly unbuttoned and pushed Usnavi’s shirt to the floor, while Vanessa walked around to stand behind him, placing a trail of kisses down his neck. 

“Here’s how it’s going to happen,” she whispered, lips ghosting over Usnavi’s ear as she spoke. He was temporarily distracted by Benny’s hands running down his chest, moving to work on the button of his pants, but a sharp bite just below his ear brought him back to Vanessa’s voice. 

“I’m gonna be the first to fuck inside your tight little ass,” she said, voice sweet and curling around Usnavi like smoke. He bit back a moan already to keep listening as she continued, “After that, babe, Benny’s gonna keep stretching you out. Further and further until he thinks your ready for his cock, too. We’ll fuck you until this ass isn’t so tight anymore, how’s that sound?”

If Vanessa wanted a coherent answer, she didn’t get one. Usnavi whined as he nodded, hips rocking back against her as Benny dragged down his boxers, leaving him bare. He was acutely aware that they were both still dressed while he stood, naked and hard, standing between them both. His hands reached out blindly, tugging impatiently at Benny’s clothes, earning himself an amused chuckle as he didn’t succeed in pulling anything off. 

Slow enough that Usnavi could tell it was a tease, Benny stripped off his clothes, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. As Vanessa stripped too, stepping into the harness of her strap-on, Benny laid himself out on the bed, fitting Usnavi above him. They were chest to chest, Usnavi’s ass out in the air and Vanessa gave it an affectionate swat as she moved up behind him. 

Benny passed her the lube, kissing Usnavi deeply as the first of her fingers entered him. Vanessa’s fingers were dainty, slim; there was no burn and Usnavi felt himself thrusting back against it for more already. Vanessa huffed a laugh, called him  _ greedy _ , but obliged, a second slick finger sliding in to join the first. 

Benny bit at his lips as Vanessa spread her fingers and Usnavi felt helpless already, mind hazy with the pleasure and the anticipation as he let out a whine. “Please, please, more,” he begged breathlessly, hips rocking back and Vanessa hummed, teasing him with a third finger, running the tip of it lightly around the rim, only pressing it inside as his pleas grew louder. 

His cock jumped as Benny wrapped his hand around it lightly and a keening moan left Usnavi as his mind scrambled, trying to thrust forward into the touch and back against Vanessa’s fingers. He settled for simply rocking his hips back and forth, hoping they’d take pity on him. Benny cooed out his approval, pressing a kiss, incongruously sweet to what they were doing, to the top of his forehead. Pulling his hand away, he moved them to Usnavi’s ass, holding him open as Vanessa slid the cock she was strapped into inside him. 

“That's it, little boy,” she whispered, stilling inside him so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed too soon. A bolt of heat ran through Usnavi as he felt Benny's finger circling around his hole. He'd been stretched this far before, had taken one of his fingers as he'd gotten fucked, but the sensation felt like so much  _ more _ now that he knew what it would be leading up to. 

A moan of pure need left him and Benny's finger stilled, a questioning look on his face. “You alright, little homie? We don't have to do this tonight,” he whispered.

Usnavi shook his head determinedly, looking down at him with all the desire coursing through him. Seeing it, Benny nodded, moving his finger again, slowly slipping it into him. Vanessa rubbed soothing circles on his back, whispering about how well he was doing, how hot he looked like this into his ear. A shiver ran down Usnavi's spine at the words and he clenched around the toy and fingers deep in his ass, a groan tearing out of his throat.

Benny added more lube to his fingers, asking, “Are you ready, ‘Navi?” 

He moved his lips but no sound came out and he buried his head into the crook of Benny's shoulder, panting and nodding. Another finger joined the first and Usnavi melted around it, now stretched further than he ever had been before. Vanessa moved her mouth in soft kisses down his neck, Benny mirroring her movements on the other side. Want clouded Usnavi's mind and he rocked back into the stretch, walking the tightrope between pleasure and pain. Surely, he couldn't be stretched further; this couldn't be possible. This was far too much, the sensation entirely overwhelming him. It wasn't enough. He  _ needed _ more, needed to see this through.

Carefully and so, so slowly, the fingers were replaced by the head of Benny’s cock, pausing right at entrance to look Usnavi in the eye before sliding in.

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Usnavi's voice shook as he breathed out. Every thought in his mind was replaced with simple feeling - the feeling of Benny throbbing inside him, the hard plastic of Vanessa's toy, her fingers carding through his hair, Benny pressing soft kisses to his collarbone. 

Heat curled in his gut and he whimpered, “This isn't gonna last long.” Vanessa and Benny locked eyes over his shoulder, thrusts starting on a matching pace but quickly getting messy, Benny chasing his own release in the tight heat of Usnavi. 

“You've done so well for us, babe,” Vanessa ground out, thrusting faster to keep pace with Benny. The praise shot through Usnavi and he clenched his hands into Benny's shoulders, nails leaving crescent-shaped indents in the skin there. Heat coiled tight in his gut, unwinding with a sob as he came, clenching tight and feeling so full, so complete. 

Just as carefully as Benny and Vanessa had stretched him, they pulled out, wrapping Usnavi tightly in their arms, sandwiching him between the two of their bodies, kissing all of the skin they could reach. As Usnavi came down from the high, he noticed the tears streaking down his face, the soreness in his body. 

He also noticed the hands, gentle and dainty, strong and firm, running over his body, soothing all the pain away. He felt heavy, exhausted from the exertion, the pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in the feeling of his lovers’ hands. Vanessa ran her fingers lightly over a ticklish area and Usnavi scrunched his nose, whining a little. 

“You’ll wake him,” came Benny’s whisper and Usnavi wanted to protest. He was awake, he  _ was _ , but his eyelids wouldn’t open and the words wouldn’t come as a gentle warmth stole over him. 

A soft laugh was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep. 


End file.
